


Love at Long Last

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Language, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Virginity, hisoillu, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: They had both felt something brewing between them since the start of the Hunter Exam, but only now do they choose to act on it.





	Love at Long Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCherryBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/gifts), [Madlymiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/gifts).



> Hello everyone! It's been quite a while, but I am back in business! I know I lost my streak of posting one fic every month, which really makes me sad, but my personal life has been a roller coaster these past few months. Not to mention, I was writing during this time, but it was for a large commission that won't be published. I believe I am back in action though and will hopefully put out four fics in the near future to make up for the months that I missed. I have plenty of ideas and some of them are for entirely new fandoms, so be on the look out! 
> 
> I actually started writing this fic back in April, but was only now able to finish it. This is a request from a long time ago from one of my best friends MissCherryBomb on here and sugoi-pocky on Tumblr! In fact, it's been so long since she requested it that I decided to gift this fic to another one of my best friends, Madlymiho on here and madlymiho on Tumblr, as a very and I mean v e r y belated birthday present! Sorry it took me so long girls, but I hope you appreciate the thought! Here's a big pile of smut just for ya'll! <3 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Tumblr as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out my Tumblr or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Tumblr. I promise I don't bite! If you message me on my writing blog, however, and I do not respond to you within a few days, please message my main account! I don't check my writing blog often and I don't receive notifications as it is a separate account. If you message me on my main account, it goes straight to my phone!
> 
> Now, let's rock 'n' roll~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters.

He wasn’t interested in Illumi’s sloppy seconds. Where was the fun in finishing the job for someone else? If he was going to do something, then he wanted to see it all the way through. Killing was a skill, something that could be mastered and everyone had their own style. But, it took a small bit of finesse to get it just right. Illumi didn’t care for his meticulous way of teasing his victims and hurting them as much as he could before they passed on. Illumi was a straightforward man who got the job done. He chalked it up to Illumi’s profession in which he had to work fast and clean; it just wasn’t his cup of tea. So when a random man approached him for a duel, he already had his suspicions. It didn’t take him long to realize that Illumi had been this man’s catalyst after seeing the bloodthirsty butterflies swarm his backside. He wasn’t going to dirty himself and the victim by inflicting his own style onto an already painted canvas. Besides, the man was dead either way; he didn’t need a final blow to finish him off, though, Illumi certainly provided just that.

He didn’t expect Illumi to understand his ways just as he had a hard time deciphering Illumi’s own mannisms. He simply let it go as he did with most things. The man was dead. The fight was over. He had no reason to try and explain the art of killing to someone who had already mastered their own style. He admired the way the Hemotropic Butterflies fluttered about the man’s lifeless body, hungry for his still fresh blood. They were beautiful creatures and akin to himself as they were drawn to bloodshed; he didn’t bat an eye when things would become  _ messy _ . A shiver racked his spine at the immobilized man, Illumi’s needles penetrating deep into his skin, most likely piercing his very skull. He let out a shuddery breath, straightening his back and spreading out his legs. A dull pulse of warmth radiated throughout his body. Was this really the time to be getting so excited~?

Though he had only known Illumi for a short while now, at least enough time to know that his name wasn’t Gittarackur and that wasn’t his true appearance, the two of them were seemingly made for each other. They were polar opposites, and yet, at the same time, so alike it hurt. Perhaps he didn’t care for Illumi’s ways and neither did Illumi care for his, but there was a mutual respect lingering there. They piddled in the same craft and like two artists they respected each other’s styles even if they could pick out the flaws in them. It was only obvious that the two of them would team up eventually seeing as no one else really understood what their passion was about. The other entrants in the exam were used to killing and prepared to do it, but none of them took a sick and sadistic pleasure in it like them. He supposed that emotion was magnetizing and what brought them together in the first place. Whatever the case may have been, he was glad for it all the same. Illumi  _ excited  _ him in more ways than one. Whether it was out in the field or during their quiet moments with each other when Illumi actually tried to express himself, he couldn’t get enough. There was just something so  _ intoxicating  _ about his presence that it went as far as to make his teeth tingle.

“Well then…”

He turned his head when he heard the tell-tale signs of Illumi’s transformation: a ticking creak that sounded like someone slowly opening an old door whose hinges were about to fall off. He swallowed back his spit, eyes narrowing as a haze washed over him. He pressed his tongue into his cheek, holding back a lewd noise as Illumi removed the first needle from his head. He had only witnessed this two times before when Illumi had grown tired of maintaining his disguise. It was truly a sight to see, something he wouldn’t be able to explain if someone asked him about it; it was something that had to be  _ experienced _ . The first time it had happened, he had almost came on the spot, barely able to hold himself back from orgasm. He liked to think that he had gained a bit more control now, but Illumi never ceased to amaze him.

It all started with a slight change of his hair color from dark purple to black. His small mohawk stood straight up as he went to pull out the next needle. Hisoka squeezed his forearms, pushing them back against his chest to keep himself together. With each needle there was a faint metallic scratching that caused goosebumps to raise up all over his skin. Illumi kept pulling and pulling, one after another after another until his face was void of them. His lips pulled to one side, eyes shimmering with mirth and desire as Illumi’s face began to contort wildly. His eyes expanded and contracted way out of proportion. His hair grew up and out, undulating like the waves of the ocean. Bubbles moved across his face, swelling one part while shrinking the other, before it switched. Tremors seemed to be affecting his being. To anyone else it would have looked disturbing, but he found immense joy in watching the spectacle as evident by the tightening of his pants.

He hummed throatily before it flowed into his speech. “This is always so fascinating to watch~.” 

  
“It’s pretty hard on me…” 

Illumi’s hair finally took shape as it swirled above him like a fast carousel. Slowly, his ends settled down over his shoulders. His face stopped its strange convulsing and his own porcelain features shined through. Illumi’s eyes evened out as Hisoka sunk his fingernails into his skin to keep from doing something drastic to quell the rising sensation in his gut. Illumi’s hair grew until it reached well past his wide hips. He finally opened his massive black eyes, staring stoically past the corpse a few feet in front of them. 

He took in a breath through his nostrils. “I feel much better.” 

He tried to take a deep breath himself, but it came out shaky. He drummed his fingers along his bicep as the heat in the pit of his stomach pooled. What to do? He had always been one for indulging in pleasure, bathing in sin. He had laid down with more than one person, male and female alike. He wasn’t sentimental and didn’t care about the feelings associated with sex. Sometimes he just needed a distraction, something to make his turbulent thoughts take a backseat until he could forget about them again. That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy partaking in hedonistic tendencies. His body was a temple that he treated right, but lately, he hadn’t been getting that kind of attention. He had become too preoccupied with other goals and ended up neglecting himself. He figured it was because he was chasing after individuals that were harder to snag, people who wouldn’t just lay down for the sole purpose of getting off.

His eyes trailed down Illumi’s slender form, taking in every curve of his body. He looked so deadly with his needles still in hand, ready to slice him open and leave him here with the worthless corpse of the man who didn’t get his final wish. The thoughts only heightened his feeling of arousal and he could feel his dick tensing up inside his pants the more he thought on it. But, as much as he wanted to, he doubted Illumi would be willing and even he wasn’t barbaric enough to force someone to cater to his own sexual desires. Illumi struck him as the type of person who either wasn’t interested in sex altogether or who’d only give themselves up for something far more sophisticated than simply losing himself in primal urges. Yet, the pressure was becoming too much for him to bear. He had had sex so many times that a boring handjob didn’t get him off anymore. Even his masturbation had to be rough and in-depth to satisfy his needs now. The only way he would be able to relieve this sudden ache was by tearing the clothes off Illumi’s back.

So be it.

It was his fault for stimulating him in the first place. Illumi knew what his transformation did to him. He had commented on it before, tone conveying disgust but his face had been neutral. He should have been more cautious. He should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. They were becoming too close to one another as they shared meaningful glances and lingering touches. He could see it now: the way everything had been leading up to this one crucial moment like dominos falling into place. Had Illumi been trying to seduce him with the botched victim? Was his impromptu transformation planned to get his attention? Well, he had gotten it, so he’d better be ready to deal with the consequences.

Illumi turned to him as went to stand, his signature curvy grin still spread across his lips. Illumi blinked, seeming to not pay him any mind as he went to stick the extra needles back into his shirt. His eyes were sparkling with a newfound passion, a desire so strong that he couldn’t hold it back even if he tried. It had all been leading up to this one moment: their chance meeting, their mutually beneficial partnership, and all the time they had spent in each other’s presence recently. He didn’t know if Illumi shared his same feelings, but he was about to find out one way or another. Maybe he was just sex deprived and looking for any kind of reprieve, though, something deep inside said that that wasn’t right; this went far deeper than just any old sexual gratification. There was a longing there, buried under the mess that he deemed his emotions. Had it always been there or had it just now reared its head? He couldn’t be sure, but it was egging him on, forcing him to put one foot in front of the other as he approached a clueless Illumi.

After plunging the final needle into his shirt, Illumi hummed in contentment, owlish eyes looking up at him as he made his way closer. 

“Hisoka?” 

He stopped at the mention of his name, one step away from being right on top of Illumi, one step from doing what he now thought he had been wanting to do since day one. Illumi didn’t say anything else, tilting his head exaggeratedly to examine Hisoka’s expression and try to guess what he was thinking. Hisoka just smiled, wide enough that his eyes closed in the process. He giggled, opening his eyes and reaching his hand out towards Illumi carefully. To his surprise, the trained assassin didn’t strike him or try to pin him to the ground. Instead, he allowed Hisoka to lean forward and push a strand of his hair back behind his ear. He did so gingerly with the utmost care all the while staring directly into Illumi’s large eyes. He puckered his lips, eyes squinting as he held back from another intense surge of arousal. As he brought his hand back from pushing Illumi’s hair out of his face, he made sure to brush his knuckles against Illumi’s soft cheek, allowing his touch to linger. And, just as he was about to completely pull away, Illumi brought his own hand up to keep his situated on his cheek. Hisoka’s smile widened. 

“Illu~...Do you even know what I want to do to you?” 

Illumi hummed in contemplation, his own hand rubbing Hisoka’s soothingly. “I think I do,” he said before letting go of Hisoka’s hand in order to wrap his arms around Hisoka’s neck, effectively pulling them that much closer to one another. Hisoka’s eyes once more widened but in surprise this time. Illumi held him close, biceps flexing around him. Their chests were pressed flush against one another, their faces inches apart. Their hips bumped together making Hisoka sigh longingly. He wiggled his hips, feeling his member becoming stiffer in his pants. His eyes were mere slits now, cheeks bulging out at the sides from his exuberant grin. He reached out to place his hands on Illumi’s hips, pulling Illumi towards him even more in order to be as close as physically possible. 

Hisoka released a quiet moan, bright golden eyes flickering across Illumi’s face in an attempt to find any evidence of his current feelings. He found none, of course, as Illumi always seemed to be utterly stoic, unable to express anything but bloodlust. He could feel his own bulge tightening, and yet, pressing up against Illumi’s own crotch revealed nothing. Perhaps he needed a bit more to get him in the mood? Or, did he still not truly understand Hisoka’s intentions?

“You think you do~? I’m not sure if we’re on the same page here,  _ Illumi _ ,” he said lowly, making sure his heated breath ghosted over the other’s face. 

Once again, Illumi tilted his head, his hair cascading over his shoulder. He blinked a few times, and just as Hisoka was about to make the first move, Illumi beat him to it. He hadn’t seen it coming, but one moment they were separated, and the next they were melded together as Illumi crashed his thin yet dangerously velvety lips into his own. Hisoka let loose a muffled moan into the gesture, hands gripping Illumi’s hips hard as he tried to anchor himself. His eyes fell shut in an instant, his body now on high alert; he had felt his heart jump into his throat at the fluidity of Illumi’s action, the way he zeroed in on his target and took it without abandon. It was just a simple kiss, no tongues just yet, but it was enough to show Hisoka that Illumi meant business, that he was more than prepared to give him what he wanted. 

He melted into the kiss, body turning to mush as the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He even felt a shiver course its way down his spine. Illumi’s frame was lithe, but he was by no means a push-over. He held them both steady with his locked arms about his neck, making sure Hisoka didn’t pull away before he was ready for him to. Hisoka rubbed little circles into one of Illumi’s hips as he savored the kiss. A delicate aroma assaulted his senses: the smell of old wood and charcoal. Illumi was doused in nature’s bounty thanks to their time here on Zevil Island, and while Hisoka was accustomed to more artificial scents like his own sickeningly sweet candy cologne, Illumi’s was a pleasant change of pace, something he could get used to. He felt Illumi lean in a bit harder, making their spontaneous kiss last a few seconds longer as he was running out of breath. Illumi had kissed quite a few people before for jobs and blending in, but none of them compared to this small one he shared with Hisoka. It made his chest bubble with an unknown feeling that made him desperate for more. He tried to cling to that feeling for as long as he could, but his lungs couldn’t handle it, and so, they parted.

Illumi didn’t stray far from Hisoka though, keeping them centimeters apart, so that he could swoop back in when he was ready. Hisoka watched the way Illumi’s eyelashes fluttered as he pulled back. He saw the way Illumi’s lips were now glossy with spit. Their breaths intermingled as a strange heat began filling Illumi’s body. He shimmied his hips, an unfamiliar weight settling over his groin. He wasn’t  _ that  _ naive. He knew about the body’s reactions to pleasures, but he had hardly ever experienced one of his own. He hadn’t known what had come over him or what made him connect lips with Hisoka, but one thing was for sure, he wanted to do it again. He had to admit that he had been curious about Hisoka from the start; it was what drew him to him in the first place. Everything about Hisoka screamed sensual, and like a hormonal teenager, Illumi’s curiosity had piqued. He began to feel things that were completely foreign to him like the way his heart skipped a beat when Hisoka looked at him or the way his normally crystal clear head spun when Hisoka teased him. And while this meeting hadn’t been planned on his part in the slightest, who was he to deny the long dead man a chance at death with dignity by dueling Hisoka? However, he acknowledged that his transformation had been spurred on by Hisoka’s lack of attention towards him. Had that been his method of seduction? Even if it hadn’t been, it had worked out in his favor, and for that, he was glad.

There were things that Illumi had yet to experience and sex had held top priority on that list. He wasn’t some raging nyphomaniac, obsessed with the idea of pleasure, but as he grew older, he realized that he was missing out on a key feature of life. And while Hisoka wasn’t female and couldn’t bare him an heir, the thought of partaking in something so intimate with him set his nerves on fire. He was burning with a vicious desire to be that much closer to the only person he had ever been able to relate to outside of his own family. It was almost as if the two of them were being pulled together and Illumi wanted to seal the deal by giving Hisoka something he wouldn’t be able to forget: his chastity. He had realized that he never wanted Hisoka to leave him as the phases of the Hunter Exam stretched on and on, leaving them with far more alone time than he could have imagined. He didn’t want this test to end and for them to never cross one another’s paths again. He had to give Hisoka something he wanted, something that would leave him wanting more, so he never left his side. Wouldn’t the perfect gift then be this?

After taking in a few gulps of air, Illumi leaned forward to rest their foreheads together as a shudder racked his spine. He hummed deeply akin to a purr before he slowly moved his head to be closer to one of Hisoka’s ears. He nipped at the shell of it, loving the way Hisoka jerked against him, surprised and aroused. His lips caressed the inner cartilage of his ear. “Does that answer your question?” he whispered, then moved down to nibble at his earlobe, squishing the pliable skin between his lips.

Hisoka’s grip on his hips became bruising and Illumi let out a faint moan at the sudden pain. He felt the front of his pants constrict, his teeth accidentally clenching around Hisoka’s earlobe. At that, Hisoka let out a real moan, one that was throaty and loud. Illumi decided to scrape his teeth down Hisoka’s earlobe as he went to pull away, leaving small red lines across his skin before he came back up. He was mystified by what he saw upon straightening. There was a light pink flush across the bridge of Hisoka’s nose, attempting to extend to his cheeks. Illumi swallowed audibly, eyes struggling to drink in the sight of a flustered Hisoka. He felt his own dick becoming tense causing him to hiss. Hisoka sunk his nails into his hips, almost hard enough to seep through the fabric of Illumi’s clothes.

Their eyes locked as Illumi’s darted up, black on gold. That impish grin was still covering Hisoka’s face, but somehow he felt he could better tolerate it with that cute blush accenting it. Hisoka chuckled breathlessly, gingerly releasing the pressure he had been exerting so his nails weren’t sinking into him. Illumi sighed as his skin tingled there, wanting more of Hisoka’s fiery touch. As if to apologize for his actions, though, Hisoka rubbed comforting circles there. Illumi found it funny that Hisoka believed him to be weak enough to need to have that small ounce of pain alleviated for him. He laughed sweetly, which made Hisoka’s ears perk; Hisoka couldn’t possibly smile any bigger.

“I suppose we are on the same page then,” Hisoka finally said as his eyes roamed down towards Illumi’s tempting lips.

Illumi made a soft sound as he unhooked his arms from around Hisoka’s neck only to slide his hands down to squeeze his shoulders instead. He angled his head, a sigh escaping his lips as his eyes gravitated towards Hisoka’s own. He adjusted himself, rubbing their tented crotches together. Illumi let out a light mewl, his lips puckering as he held back a much louder whine. Hisoka merely huffed, ready to get on with it and indulge in life’s greatest pleasure. His own erection was beginning to throb as it grew in his pants. He was becoming uncomfortable down there, wanting to slip off his clothes and expose his straining cock already. But, even he understood the value of foreplay especially when it came to someone as trepidatious as Illumi. He wondered for a moment if he would be taking Illumi’s virginity, but his thoughts were interrupted when Illumi moved in.

This time he was able to meet the other halfway, Illumi’s bottom lip trapped in between his own. Illumi enjoyed how plump and pink Hisoka’s lips were naturally, making it easy for him to melt into him. The tips of their noses touched before Hisoka leaned the opposite way to keep the moment romantic. Hisoka yanked Illumi into him by his hips, slamming their erections together, which made Illumi groan. Illumi squeezed Hisoka’s shoulders as hard as he could to steady himself and not get completely lost in the blissful feeling of kissing the man before him. Hisoka unabashedly began to grind up against Illumi in order to assuage some of the strain. Figuring he would be the one to take the lead, Hisoka started sucking on Illumi’s bottom lip, preparing him for what was to come. Illumi whimpered from the ministration, leaning into the kiss even more. Hisoka sucked and nipped until he was sure Illumi’s lip was pink and bruised. He pulled his lips back to bite at Illumi’s lip, working the skin in between his teeth.

Illumi moaned sharply, his own hips bucking up against Hisoka as a flash of white hot pleasure hit him. His toes curled inside his shoes as his own bulge begged to be released from its confines. Hisoka sucked in Illumi’s lip a final time before letting it go with a pop. He only pulled back for a brief moment, enough time to fill his lungs back up with air, before he dived in again. Illumi let out a muffled cry as Hisoka was once again on him, practically devouring his mouth. For now, he was content to sit back and let Hisoka handle the intricacies, but as soon as he got the hang of it, he would make his presence known. Illumi was sure Hisoka was going to go in deeper this time, but instead, he chose to initiate a series of smacks and heated breathes. Hisoka began the smacking, pushing his lips in before pulling right back, almost separating them, then sliding in again. Illumi quickly picked up on the rhythm and matched his own smacks in time with Hisoka’s. His lips felt swollen, but he didn’t care. The blissful sensation was much more prominent than the stinging of his overworked lips.

Eventually, Hisoka’s motions came to a slow. Even his thrusting died down to gentle rolls of his hips, prolonging both of their arousals. Illumi wondered what Hisoka was about to do as they went back to sharing a less passionate kiss. Hisoka lined their lips up top to bottom and that was when he parted his own to let his tongue creep out. A shiver ran down Illumi’s back as the tip of Hisoka’s tongue traced the outline of his lips. He parted his own in desperation, wanting that slick appendage to force itself in and take whatever it wanted. Hisoka was always one to tease though, and this was too good of an opportunity for him to pass up. He poked his tongue into the center of Illumi’s lips before lapping at them as if asking for entrance. Illumi felt like putty in Hisoka’s hands as his tongue worked his lips, his fingers stimulated his hips, and his clothed erection ground into his. He didn’t dare deny Hisoka access, knowing it would only rile Hisoka up, and it would take even longer for them to get down to business.

Hisoka rewarded him by moaning into his mouth, the vibrations traveling down to Illumi’s very core, heating it up even more. Hisoka started by swiping his tongue up against the roof of his mouth. Illumi leaned back to give Hisoka more room, gyrating his hips as he moved. Hisoka felt his knees become weak from the flare of lust that rushed through him from Illumi’s actions. His thighs were already quivering as he was ready to lay down and become one with Illumi. He felt a damp patch fanning out across the top of his underwear from his own weeping cock. He didn’t know how long he would be able to last with the way things were going. He circled his tongue around Illumi’s mouth, making sure to dip it into each of his cheeks. Illumi’s tongue remained lax at the bottom of his mouth, allowing Hisoka to explore and do as he pleased. Illumi was still taking it all in, experiencing Hisoka’s magic before he attempted to do the same. Wondering how Illumi would react, Hisoka slithered one hand up from Illumi’s hip to his chin, caressing his curves along the way. He tilted Illumi’s head back as far as it would go before shoving his tongue down Illumi’s throat.

Not surprisingly, Illumi hardly batted an eye at his actions. Illumi thought that the sensation itself was weird, but his gag reflex had long been worked out of him. Hisoka prodded at the walls of Illumi’s throat, sucking in at the same time, practically suctioning their mouths together. He stayed pressed back there as long as he could, drool beginning to accumulate in both of their mouths. Hisoka pulled out forcefully, whipping his head back. Illumi spluttered, coughing and panting at the same time. Hisoka’s hand moved from his chin to cup his cheek, his thumb moving up to rub near the corner of Illumi’s eye in comfort. A dribble of drool dripped down the corner of Illumi’s mouth. His eyes were squinted as he struggled to regain his breath, still lightly coughing from Hisoka’s sudden expulsion.

Hisoka chuckled at Illumi’s expense. “Sorry, love~.”

Illumi weakly glared up at him, his arousal still prominent, but there was another feeling building up in his chest. He didn’t like the way Hisoka seemed to be looking down on him. It was time to dish out his own moves and show Hisoka just how much he had learned in such a short amount of time. He wasn’t one to be taken lightly. Hisoka seemed to believe that he had him in the palm of his hand, but that wasn’t the case. He decided to take a more passive role to see how to initiate intimacy and now he was more than ready to take the wheel himself. Illumi was craving Hisoka’s touch and affection, though, that didn’t necessarily mean he had to be on the receiving end of things. Hisoka was someone whose head swelled when he got his way, when he was allowed to indulge in his own desires. It was Illumi’s job to knock him down a few notches and remind him that he wasn’t automatically the top dog in all situations. 

Illumi growled in the back of his throat, sinking his own nails into Hisoka’s shoulders. Instantly, he was all over Hisoka. He lunged forward to violently kiss Hisoka, almost making their teeth clack together. One of his hands reached up from his shoulder to tangle itself in Hisoka’s short hair. He flexed his fingers, digging them into his locks and scalp. He used his hand as leverage to tilt Hisoka’s head back as he took the lead and plundered his own mouth. Hisoka gasped, but Illumi quickly swallowed the sound. Unlike Hisoka, he didn’t even ask for permission to enter the other’s mouth; he pushed through roughly, knowing Hisoka liked a little bit of edge to his play. He didn’t dive straight for the back of Hisoka’s throat. He made sure to lick and taste every nook and cranny of Hisoka’s mouth. He relished in his squishy cheeks, laved over the roof of his mouth, and even circled his tongue around some of his teeth.

Hisoka eyes were squeezed shut as Illumi ravished his mouth. His hands had fallen back down to Illumi’s hips, gripping them as hard as he could so he didn’t collapse backwards. His cock had twitched the moment Illumi assumed control of the situation. He hadn’t been expecting Illumi to be so domineering, but he loved it all the same. Was Illumi a virgin then? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t think it really mattered in this moment when all he wanted to focus on was the lapping of Illumi’s tongue. He feverishly bucked his hips, wanting that small bit of friction again, however, Illumi was reluctant to give it to him despite his own raging hard-on. Hisoka let out a muffled whine, his thrusting becoming more frenzied when he realized that Illumi wasn’t going to respond to his actions. Illumi smirked into the kiss as he realized that he had Hisoka exactly where he wanted him. All it took was a little bit of challenge to have Hisoka eager and willing. He assumed it was because all Hisoka wanted was the sexual gratification and it didn’t matter to him how he got it; he just wanted it. While Illumi wouldn’t mind being on his back for Hisoka, his feelings had changed once he had looked down on him. A surge of dominance had come over him and he wanted to show Hisoka who he belonged to. If he did that, then there was no way that Hisoka would leave and forget about him; he had to make this encounter earth-shattering for Hisoka to stay.

Illumi swirled his tongue about Hisoka’s mouth, looking for something else to lap at. He noticed that Hisoka’s tongue was moving slightly, unable to keep still like he had kept his own. Curious, Illumi wrapped his tongue around Hisoka’s. He moaned himself as their warm and slimy appendages wound together. The motion made Illumi suck in, further stimulating Hisoka. He choked on a cry, pushing his mouth even harder against Illumi’s. To calm Hisoka’s jerky movements, Illumi decided to give him a tiny reprieve by languidly rolling his hips. His own erection was starting to ache and he was anxious for the moment he could finally slip his pants off. Their tongues clashed, dancing around each other to try and get the upper hand. They prodded at the undersides and attempted to flatten each other, but Illumi came out on top every time when he would suck on Hisoka’s tongue, turning him into mush. Goosebumps covered Illumi’s exposed skin as the heat in the pit of his stomach became more and more unbearable.

A fair amount of pre-cum had already escaped Hisoka’s head, drenching his boxers. He never knew Illumi could be so forceful and carnal. He assumed he would have to guide his poor little virgin Illumi through the whole process, but he had easily flipped the tables it seemed. Hisoka didn’t mind though, he was never one to pass up a fight; he would struggle if only for the hell of it. Although, he wished Illumi would give in already and take him right then and there. He didn’t even care for preparation, actually somewhat hating the slow and methodical stretching that had to be done to avoid injury; he would rather burn and bleed than spend a few minutes being tortured by gentle fingering. To spur Illumi on, he moved his hands up from Illumi’s hips to rake his digits up and down Illumi’s sides. He angled his head more to give Illumi room and show him that he was completely at his mercy.

Illumi was growing impatient as well. While kissing had been magical at first, it was quickly losing its appeal. His heightened state of arousal was beginning to plateau, which told him he needed to do more. He didn’t want to spend  _ too  _ much time on the foreplay and risk losing both their erections. He kept their tongues intertwined as he brushed his hand out of Hisoka’s hair. It was his turn to grab Hisoka’s wide hips, which caused Hisoka to groan into his mouth. He hummed as his grip tightened. Illumi easily lifted Hisoka up, his hands sliding underneath his thighs as he did so. Hisoka’s hard-on was now pressing into his stomach, and Illumi was forced to tilt his head up to continue kissing him. Hisoka knew what Illumi wanted though as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Illumi puckered his lips in and out to mimic smacking, but rolled his tongue with it. Hisoka unashamedly humped him, whining again as Illumi teased him. Illumi twirled them around to face the log that had fallen during the assault. He suckled and nipped at Hisoka’s lips as he dropped to his knees before the log. 

Finally, he pulled away carefully, not jerking back as Hisoka had done to him. Illumi could feel his own face prickle with heat and he wondered if he looked as good as Hisoka did with his flush. Speaking of which, Hisoka’s blush was now a vivid red and his eyes were glossy. His lips were swollen and pink thanks to Illumi. His hair was disheveled, strands sticking out here and there. He was panting, trying to catch his breath after their long make-out. Illumi couldn’t help but smile tenderly at Hisoka. It was a tiny curl of his lips, but Hisoka noticed it either way and fidgeted in his hold. Illumi chuckled breathlessly before leaning forward to place a light peck to Hisoka’s forehead. Then, he laid Hisoka’s back against the log, propping up his upper body. Illumi sat back on his knees in between Hisoka’s spread legs. He took a moment to catch his own breath and decide on his next course of action. 

Of course, Hisoka didn’t like this, becoming needier by the second it seemed. His bottom lip jutted out and then he threw his head back with a loud groan. His palms were resting on the ground on either side of him and he used them as leverage to thrust his hips up in the air to get Illumi’s attention. Illumi, on the other hand, wasn’t paying any mind as he went to push his long hair back with his thumbs. He rose a brow at Hisoka’s wanton nature, eyes roaming over his frame. That bright blush was still covering his face and he looked absolutely helpless with that pout. Illumi felt his cock throb at the thought of Hisoka’s submission to him. There were a few beads of sweat rolling down his neck and disappearing under his top. Hisoka’s outfit left a lot to the imagination, which only made Illumi that much more eager to take it off of him. Hisoka’s pants were obviously tented, so much so that it appeared he was in pain; he’d fix that soon enough.

Illumi bounced on his knees before scooting forward. Hisoka whimpered for him, spreading his legs out as far as he could. He was way too hot now. He could barely think straight as his heart pounded away in his ears. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this excited to have sex with someone. Perhaps because it was Illumi, someone who he had a real connection to, that his sensations were heightened. With a huff, he kicked his own shoes off, not caring where they went; he could find them later. Illumi reached out to grab him on both sides of his collar, yanking him up to press their lips together one last time. Hisoka made a disapproving sound, but allowed Illumi to indulge in it nonetheless. He swiped his tongue against Hisoka’s lips before pulling away. His hands slid down to the hem of Hisoka’s top. He pinched it in between his fingers and then lifted it up and over Hisoka’s head. He tossed it to the side. Hisoka removed his armbands while Illumi worked off his strange pink tank top. 

Then, Hisoka was shirtless before him. Illumi had seen glimpses of Hisoka’s body here and there, but he had never seen it in his entirety nor had the opportunity to truly admire it. While the two of them were similar with their toned muscles, Hisoka’s body shape was much different from his own. Hisoka was wider with large pectorals and hips. His frame was lithe. So even though they were just as strong as one another, Hisoka still looked like the mightier of the two with his shape. Illumi not only ogled over Hisoka’s muscles, but he noticed his nipples too. Hisoka’s were a lot bigger and rounder than his own, most likely due to his body shape again. They were already somewhat perky after being exposed to the cool air, but Illumi had a sudden urge to pinch and twist them. He swallowed back his spit. 

Abruptly, Hisoka laughed lightly, shooting Illumi a sympathetic look with a sad smile. “Illu, are you just going to stare all day or are you going to do something? It’s okay if you don’t know what to do~. I can show my little virgin the ropes,” Hisoka offered with a purr as he went to sit up in order to pin Illumi to the ground.

Before he could move though, Illumi was grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to lean back against the log. He loomed over Hisoka, his jet-black hair shrouding them from the blazing sun. Illumi sunk his nails back into Hisoka’s skin, enjoying the soft hiss he emitted. He continued to gawk at Hisoka, making him uncomfortable and that much more excited. After a moment, Illumi moved, his right hand trailing up to caress the side of Hisoka’s neck. His thumb brushed over Hisoka’s Adam’s apple, applying a bit of pressure there as he leaned in. Hisoka gasped sharply, fingers curling into the grass as his arousal spiked.

“I may be a virgin, Hisoka, but I know  _ exactly  _ what I’m doing.” 

He left it at that, crushing Hisoka’s windpipe just a smidge more before releasing. Hisoka inhaled harshly, coughing lightly just as Illumi had done earlier. Once he had caught his breath though, he moaned, long and drawn-out. He attempted to rub himself against the ground as Illumi’s words repeated in his head. He had gotten the answer to his question after all: Illumi was a virgin. Although, it looked like Illumi wasn’t going to let his lack of experience stop him from being the one in control here. Hisoka should have expected as much considering Illumi was a manipulator, but his fantasy of a naive little Illumi was enough to make his head spin. 

Abruptly, Illumi was back on him, his hands grasping his shoulders as he leaned in to press a rough kiss against his cheek. Illumi’s body was sprawled over his own, their crotches connected once more. Hisoka sighed at the contact, feeling that wave of anxiety wash away. Illumi’s actions quickly reminded him that his fantasy was just that. Maybe if he had been a bit more forceful, a bit faster, he could have ended up on top, but he didn’t find it in him to care. He had been both dominant and submissive in his countless sexual flings. He didn’t really have a preference for either or, letting his partner decide what they wanted to do most of the time. So, while it would have been nice to guide a clueless Illumi through the wonders of the body, Hisoka was fine sitting back and seeing what Illumi could offer him.

Tired lips made their way down his jawline, leaving soft pecks along the way. Occasionally, Illumi pulled back his lips, allowing his teeth to scrape his skin. He nipped and toyed with him as he explored Hisoka’s newly uncovered frame. Illumi still refused to rock his hips, but Hisoka was having fun bucking up against Illumi nonetheless, hoping that his ministrations would eventually cause Illumi to cave. When Illumi made it down to his throat, he left chaste kisses until he reached the very center. There, he parted his lips and sucked in. Hisoka gasped shallowly as Illumi remained glued to him, continuously sucking on his tingly skin. He knew exactly what he was doing; he should have expected as much from a manipulator. As he sucked, Illumi massaged his shoulders. Illumi lost himself in his rhythmic actions, a fog descending upon his mind. After a moment, he gave one final harsh suck before releasing Hisoka’s skin with a pop.

Hisoka’s moan sounded dirty in Illumi’s ears as he admired his handiwork: a circular purple bruise on the side of his throat. He wanted to leave his mark on Hisoka, so even after his seed had oozed out of him and his walls tightened again, he would remember what they had done. It was also a way to make sure  _ everyone else  _ knew what they had done. Illumi didn’t want anyone else swooping in on his prey. If he was going to do this with Hisoka, then that was it. He didn’t like sharing. The moment he penetrated him, Hisoka would forever be his whether he liked it or not; they would be together until death did them part. That was how Illumi saw it and this small hickey was just one way of expressing it. Hisoka had a bone-chilling feeling buried underneath his lust. He knew playing with Illumi like this was dangerous, but he wanted it. He wasn’t one to stray from danger anyways. He was prepared for whatever Illumi was going to throw at him as long as he got to experience one session of bliss. He had a feeling Illumi would leave him wanting more.

Illumi quietly exclaimed in awe as he looked over the hickey, his hot breath tickling Hisoka. Illumi puckered his lips as he brought his thumb up to brush his pad over it. Hisoka couldn’t help but shiver involuntarily, lulling his head back with a whiny groan. For a moment, his thrusts became frenzied, and Illumi’s face even crinkled as he held himself back. Seeing as Illumi still didn’t respond, Hisoka huffed and shakily stopped his frantic hips. Illumi blinked before leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips as a reward for being patient. Hisoka growled lightly, glowering at Illumi. Illumi responded with a chuckle and a slight curl of his own lips. Satisfied though, he went back to work.

He leaned back on his knees, taking in Hisoka’s chiseled body. He felt his tip pulse at the sight, his fingers itching to touch everywhere he could. He reached out, placing his palms directly underneath Hisoka’s pectorals, his thumbs sticking up, almost reaching his nipples, while his fingers wrapped around his sides. Illumi hummed in thought, angling his head, and fluttering his lashes. Hisoka panted as Illumi’s heated hands caressed him in one of his most sensitive spots. He tried to steady his breathing as Illumi ogled him, subtly puffing his chest out against his digits. Illumi pressed into his chest a little harder, feeling the weight of Hisoka’s muscles in his hands. He lightly squeezed, surprised when Hisoka let loose a choked cry. Illumi squeezed a bit harder, watching the way Hisoka writhed under his touch. Hisoka gripped the grass below him as hard as he could, his toes curling by Illumi’s sides. He arched his back up into Illumi’s hands, silently begging him to continue.

Illumi began a rhythm of squeezing Hisoka’s chest whereby he gripped him as hard as he could before slowly releasing the tension in his hands. Hisoka could hardly breathe throughout Illumi’s torture as each squeeze felt like a shot of ecstasy racing through him. His erection spasmed, rubbing up against the elastic of his boxers, dying to be let out. Illumi’s focus remained on his chest, his eyes drifting towards those perky nipples he had seen earlier. Cautiously, not knowing how Hisoka would react to being touched in such an odd way, Illumi stretched both of his thumbs up and out to brush his pads over Hisoka’s nipples. Hisoka let out a high-pitched moan, more red appearing in his cheeks. The skin was so soft and strange to Illumi’s hands that he couldn’t help but to continue prodding. He placed his thumbs over both of Hisoka’s nipples, pushing down on the rapidly hardening buds. Hisoka bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out like a needy whore; his chest was particularly sensitive, and at times, he could get off from some simple nipple play. He didn’t want this to be one of those times though.

“Illumi…,” he managed to say through his shallow breathing.

Illumi didn’t seem to be listening to him though as he let go of his pecs, hands reaching out for his nipples instead. Hisoka mewled when Illumi pinched them between his thumb and index finger, clamping down on his malleable skin. Illumi was fascinated by the way Hisoka’s nubs were becoming hard and pointy with his every touch. With his nipples firmly in his grasp, Illumi pulled upwards on them, Hisoka’s back once more arching with him. Hisoka’s eyes were squeezed shut as he was assaulted by throes of pleasure. Illumi didn’t stop there either. He rubbed his nipples in between his fingers before twisting them. Hisoka’s hips bucked up of their own accord as he was now completely under Illumi’s thumb. He whined for more as his body became overheated like an inferno was raging in his stomach. Illumi was becoming stiffer as he witnessed Hisoka’s reaction to his touch. He felt like Hisoka was submitting to him entirely in this moment and the thought made his vision black around the edges.

Illumi twisted his fingers again, this time yanking up with the movement. Hisoka was seeing stars at this point, his hips thrusting up as fast as they could. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he desperately wanted Illumi to stop before he came in his pants. He cracked one eye open, keening at the sight before him. Illumi’s own eyes had become hooded, his mouth parted in awe at the way Hisoka was reacting to him. A light flush had stained his own cheeks, something swirling deep within his murky irisies. Illumi let go of his stinging buds, allowing Hisoka a second to breathe, before he went to pull away. However, Illumi let his fingernails pinch the very tip of Hisoka’s nipples, all of his blood rushing south in response as a throaty moan escaped past his lips. Illumi went back to cupping his pectorals, that gleam still in his eyes.

Hisoka swallowed harshly, trying to catch his breath completely before Illumi began to ravish him again. Illumi was silent as his eyes roamed over Hisoka’s torso. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up, goosebumps covering his exposed flesh despite the fact that the blazing sun was right overtop of them. All was quiet for a moment and Hisoka appreciated the pause so he could compose himself. Then, Illumi’s tongue poked out of his mouth. Hisoka watched him with bated breath wondering what he was going to do. He had a sneaking suspicion, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. There was  _ no  _ way Illumi was going to do  _ that _ , would he? Hisoka gulped as Illumi bent forward, his mouth drifting closer to his left perky bud. His suspicions were confirmed.  

“I-Illumi!” he screamed as that sinuous tongue wrapped around his nipple.

Illumi’s only response was to moan himself as he eagerly sucked Hisoka’s bud into his moist cavern. Hisoka threw his head back in bliss, relishing in the feel of Illumi laving over his nipple; he couldn’t have asked for anything better. Illumi’s whole mouth encompassed his nub as his tongue swirled around it. He enjoyed the feeling of it hardening in his mouth. He also liked how connected he was to Hisoka in this moment, close enough to faintly hear his frantic heartbeat against his ear. Illumi was shocked that Hisoka hadn’t scolded him in disgust. He hadn’t thought that this would be an acceptable move to pull considering he wasn’t an infant scrounging for milk. He hadn’t been able to resist though, and much like a baby, he began to suckle. He worked his lips in and out, pulling Hisoka’s bud with him. It filled his mouth, the hard flesh rubbing against his tongue. He squished it and made smacking sounds that filled Hisoka’s red ears. He brought his hand up to grab at the back of Illumi’s head, keeping him pressed against his chest.

“D-Don’t stop now~,” he cooed weakly, and Illumi adhered to his demands.

He flicked his tongue against his bud, mashing it in with the tip. As he suckeld harder, he brought his free hand up to fiddle with Hisoka’s other neglected nipple. Illumi’s arousal was festering, his cock trying to stick straight up in his pants. He moaned softly around Hisoka’s bud, gently rolling his hips to alleviate his pain. His eyes had slipped shut at one point during his ministrations, so now he opened them, large lust-filled pools gazing up at Hisoka, his mouth full of his nipple. Hisoka’s fingers scratched at his scalp, his face scrunching as he refrained from letting loose and coming on the spot. Drool slipped out of the corner of Illumi’s mouth. He pinched Hisoka’s other bud, puckering his lips around the one in his mouth as he pulled back. He dragged his lips across it, only the tip in his mouth as he suckled needily. Hisoka quivered underneath him. He scraped his teeth against the swollen bud before letting it go with an audible pop.

Illumi stayed like that for a moment, his mouth opened wide as he panted for breath. His erection was straining, but he eyed Hisoka’s right nipple. He was still hungry for more. Hisoka’s fingers untangled from his hair to brush downwards through it. Illumi hummed cutely at the light touch that tickled his back. With a flutter of his lashes, he went to wrap his lips around Hisoka’s other bud. He gave it the exact same treatment, working up from a gentle lapping to full-on suckling. The sensation was addicting and he felt like he wouldn’t be able to stop no matter what. Hisoka’s thrashing and wanton cries only further spurred him on. Had he known how wondrous this would feel, he would have done it a lot sooner. The in and out motion of Hisoka’s nipple made him feel full and sleepy. In another situation, it would be extremely comforting.

He suckled for as long as he could, his jaw growing tired after a while, but he didn’t want to stop. Illumi whined when he finally did release Hisoka’s nipple, this one now just as swollen as the other. Hisoka gulped, struggling to breathe after that ordeal. He had almost came prematurely, not realizing Illumi would be so into sucking his nipples, a favorite of his. Illumi may have been the one dominating this session, but Hisoka could still see glimpses of a submissive Illumi through his actions. He couldn’t wait for their future get-togethers where Illumi would be whimpering and begging for his cock. A groan slipped through his lips at the thought. He blinked as he watched an awestruck Illumi scoot back and catch his own breath. He could see now that Illumi’s pants were just as tented as his own, and in order to bring attention to that fact, he bucked his hips up with a mewl.

A blank-eyed Illumi noticed his gesture and huffed. He nodded his head, giving into Hisoka’s whims as his own lust pervaded his mind. He reached out to Hisoka’s hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Hisoka’s pants. Hisoka giggled in glee, shimmying his hips to make Illumi go faster. He was ready to be filled to the brim, to be intimately connected with Illumi. He was tired of all this foreplay; it was time for the main event. Illumi pulled his pants down to reveal his stained boxers. He slipped his pants past Hisoka’s ankles, tossing them to the side. Illumi gazed at his still clothed crotch oddly. He had never seen another grown man’s member before. He had seen and briefly fondled his own and he recalled seeing his brother’s privates when they were younger, but that was it. This was all so new to him, but exciting nonetheless.

His cheeks prickled with heat as he reached out to caress Hisoka’s fat thighs. He squeezed the excess skin in his hand, moving the pliable flesh all around. Hisoka went to whine, but he choked halfway. Illumi could feel his thighs trembling under his touch. He worked his way closer to Hisoka’s bulging boxers, sliding his hands up Hisoka’s hips to grab at the hem of his underwear. Illumi paused for a minute, inhaling deeply through his nostrils. He took a moment to prepare himself for the beautiful sight he was about to see. Everything about Hisoka was captivating from his golden eyes down to his wide hips. Illumi had already seen just how bewitching Hisoka’s body could be mere moments ago; he didn’t expect anything less from his dick. The fact that Hisoka’s length would be the first one he had seen excluding his brothers’ only made the moment that much more memorable.

He gently pulled Hisoka’s boxers down, riling himself up. His eyes were wide as he tried not to blink and ruin it. Soon enough, he saw Hisoka’s pulsing inflamed head spring forth from its confines. His jaw went slack as Hisoka’s cock went to stick straight up against his stomach, a string of pre-cum already slipping down the underside. Illumi’s hands kept moving, wanting to unveil more of Hisoka’s member. He pulled his boxers down a bit faster, almost yanking them off his ankles. He threw them over his shoulder, never once taking his eyes off Hisoka’s cock. He leaned forward, pushing his head towards it to get a better look. Hisoka moaned as he watched Illumi grow closer to him with his large eyes full of almost childlike wonder.

Illumi stared at Hisoka’s dick utterly enraptured. It was  _ very  _ different from his own. His cock was long and slender. It was even curved at the top. His head wasn’t quite that impressive nor was his sack. His privates were lithe just like him. He supposed then that Hisoka’s cock matched his frame as well. Hisoka’s was a lot shorter than his own, but what he lacked in size, he made up in girth. Hisoka’s dick was fat and stout. He wouldn’t be able to reach as far as Illumi’s, but his girth would stretch and rub against his walls. Illumi shivered, contemplating letting Hisoka take him after all. His eyes trailed over Hisoka’s mushroom head, thick and oozing. His sack was plump, the skin somewhat dangling despite how tense his member was. He heard Hisoka hiss as he moved in a bit closer. It looked so painful…

Slowly, Illumi brought his hand up. His fingers twitched. He gave Hisoka a moment to deny his request, but no negative outburst escaped him. If anything, Hisoka seemed to relax even more so against the log, keeping his legs spread wide for Illumi. With a gulp, Illumi wrapped his fingers around Hisoka’s fat shaft, feeling the supple skin in hand. He tilted his head, lips puckering as he took it in. Hisoka released a long sigh of relief; as soon as Illumi’s fingers met his hot length, he was cooled, his urgency dying down slightly. Illumi ran his thumb along the underside of his cock while his fingers worked the top of it. He squeezed it, gasping when a drop of Hisoka’s pre-cum spurted out at him. Hisoka chuckled above him before wiggling his hips.

“Go on…” 

Hisoka wondered if Illumi would give his dick the same treatment as his nipples. Illumi was naturally skilled with his tongue it seemed and he’d love to have that wet appendage digging into his slit. He snapped out of his thoughts when Illumi’s hand began to move. Illumi didn’t want to hurt Hisoka as he knew this part of the body was fairly delicate, so his hand worked its way up his shaft gently, a firm and drawn-out pump that had Hisoka keening. Illumi even twisted his wrist when he reached the tip to better grip the thick folds of it. He pressed against the sides of his head, watching in wonderment as more pearls of pre-cum beaded at the top of it. Hisoka bit his bottom lip anxiously, waiting for that little tongue to poke out. 

Illumi twisted the top of his dick a couple more times, still staring at his pre-cum and the way it elegantly dripped down towards his sack. Hisoka fidgeted under Illumi’s gaze, which seemed to break him out of whatever trance he had been swept up in. Hisoka grinned maliciously when Illumi parted his lips, the tip of his tongue poking out just as he had anticipated. Illumi leaned in to lick up the drops of pre-cum slipping down his shaft. He licked one long line across a prominent vein on the underside all the way up to Hisoka’s head. Hisoka practically screamed in delight, eager for more, but he was surprised when Illumi pulled away.

He looked down to find Illumi crinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out still. Illumi rolled his tongue in his mouth for a moment before letting out a noise of disgust. He spit off to the side. “Gross…,” he mumbled.

Hisoka’s face fell and he rolled his eyes. Of course Illumi would happily suck on his nipples until they bled, but giving him a blowjob was out of the question. He blew a strand of hair up and out of his face before letting his anger go. He had to remember that, despite how he acted, Illumi was still a virgin. All of this was brand spanking new to him, so he couldn’t be expected to like everything. Hisoka laughed breathlessly, reaching down to grab Illumi’s chin. He lifted his head up to look at him.

“That’s alright, baby doll~. We can always work on your blowjob skills later.” 

Illumi eyed him as if he didn’t even recognize the word “blowjob”, but eventually he nodded. Hisoka released his chin in order to scoot himself down even more so that only his head was supported by the log. He kept his legs spread as Illumi straightened to a kneeling position before him. He reached down with his own hand, stroking his shaft with a moan. He fondled his balls for a moment and then moved down even lower. Illumi watched curiously as Hisoka dipped his fingers into his cheeks. He stretched out the skin to reveal his tight hole for Illumi. He was well-aware of how gay sex worked, but actually seeing Hisoka’s tiny puckered entrance was a whole other story. Hisoka hesitantly rubbed his ring of muscles, moaning at the rough texture. He hoped that Illumi had no prior knowledge, so he would just ram himself in him. He really wasn’t feeling preparation, ready for Illumi to sheathe himself inside and start hammering away at his prostate. He was edging, his body alight with desire, and he was desperate to be filled. 

He lifted his hips off the ground, still holding his entrance open for Illumi, to appear more enticing. “It’s all yours, baby~.”

Illumi felt a coil of heat constrict inside his stomach at Hisoka’s words. He gulped, a little apprehensive about fucking Hisoka. While Illumi wasn’t one to shy away from blood, he was absolutely sure he would lose his arousal if he ended up hurting Hisoka. The thought of Hisoka’s hole being slick with blood didn’t appeal to him in the slightest. He was going to make sure to properly care for Hisoka the entire time. Besides, if he hurt Hisoka, would he really want to come back for more? He knew the best way to prepare for anal sex was by using lubricant of which they had none of. It wasn’t like he just carried something like that on hand at all times. There was no way he was going in raw though. He brought his hand up to rub at his chin, thinking over their options.

Hisoka rose a brow at Illumi, wondering if he really  _ did  _ need to take over. Did Illumi not know what to do? He seemed to be doing just fine before this, so what was the hold up? Suddenly, Illumi snapped his fingers, coming up with a solution to their problem. Hisoka waited reluctantly, too curious to be upset at the moment. What was going through his head? Illumi reached down to grab the hem of his own shirt. He yanked it up and over his head, laying it down on the ground beside him. Hisoka laughed under his breath believing that Illumi had simply forgotten to strip himself. But then, Illumi began to dig around in his shirt as if he was looking for something.

Whatever it was, he found it as he turned back towards Hisoka. Hisoka’s eyes hazily drunk in the sight of a shirtless Illumi, tracing every curve. He hummed seductively as his eyes met Illumi’s prominent Apollo’s belt, which seemed to lead him straight down to Illumi’s massive hard-on. He stretched his fingers out further, making sure Illumi could see that he was more than ready for him, but he didn’t go to pull down his own pants. Instead, he opened up his fist to show him what he had been hunting for. It was a small circular container that almost looked like something out of his makeup collection. He was about to ask what it was when Illumi went to unscrew the cap. Inside of it was a light white cream.

“I brought this along in case of an emergency. I knew Killua wasn’t as experienced as me and could have encountered something he wasn’t prepared for, so I brought a small jar of healing salve in case he needed it. We’ve come this far without incident, so I believe it’s safe to say he won’t be needing it, which means we can use it instead,” Illumi explained as he went to dip his finger into the salve. “It should be safe to use internally.”

Hisoka blinked before throwing his head back with a groan. It was just his luck that Illumi came prepared. No one else in their right mind would have something akin to lube with them, no one  _ except  _ Illumi. Hisoka huffed as Illumi scooped up a fair amount onto the tip of his index finger. He sat the small container next to him as he went to get into position to prepare Hisoka. However, Hisoka let go of his entrance just as Illumi settled himself. His cheeks closed in, hiding his hole from Illumi’s gaze. He blinked before looking up to question Hisoka’s motives.

Hisoka glared down at Illumi. “I really don’t like preparation, so make it fast, okay? I’m not fragile. I don’t need all this build-up.”

Illumi gawked at Hisoka for a moment, wondering why he would insist on not being prepared. Did he want this to hurt? Was he one of those people that got off to that? Illumi couldn’t imagine simply slamming himself in when Hisoka’s entrance looked so tight. But, he nodded his head, not wanting to upset Hisoka. He wanted to keep Hisoka coming back for more. He wanted this to be the best sex of Hisoka’s life. He couldn’t do that if he pissed him off. He would prepare Hisoka as thoroughly as he could as fast as he could. He hated to admit it, but his own cock was throbbing for attention, not wanting to wait on his careful preparation either. At least now he had Hisoka’s word for it, so he knew he wasn’t hurting him. He knew Hisoka was a formidable opponent, but he separated the battlefield and the bedroom. Just because Hisoka could handle having his limbs ripped off, didn’t necessarily mean he could handle the pain of being penetrated.

Illumi took in a deep breath before stretching his arm forward. Hisoka sighed, letting go of his frustration. He reached both of his hands down to grab a hold of both of his cheeks. He spread himself for Illumi, making his opening accessible once more. Illumi’s eyebrows furrowed as he went to rub the outer ring of Hisoka’s hole. He had never touched someone so intimately before nor had he touched someone  _ there  _ before either. Not even himself. It was just as rough as it felt. It would be impossible for him to sheathe himself inside without any preparation! He spread the salve across Hisoka’s opening, watching the muscles twitch and relax. Hisoka shuffled, his cock painfully brushing against him. Illumi was already going too slow for his tastes. He flexed those muscles as he relaxed, which allowed him to suck in the tip of Illumi’s first finger.

His eyes widened when Hisoka took him in easily. His muscles had expanded, allowing him just enough room to slip inside, before he clenched again. The movement forced Illumi’s finger in, letting him delve into Hisoka’s warm passage. It felt odd to be inside Hisoka, enveloped by his pulsating walls, but at the same time, there was something strangely erotic about it that made Illumi’s cock twitch in anticipation. He pushed his digit in a bit more, giving Hisoka’s muscles enough time to adjust before he moved. He wormed his way in, feeling the rough and maze-like texture of Hisoka’s ass. He made sure to swirl his finger to get the salve all over his walls. Eventually, he pushed in to the knuckle. He sat there for a moment just feeling Hisoka’s walls clamp down on him. Hisoka groaned, rocking his hips up against his finger to try and get him to go deeper than he physically could. After a minute, Illumi slowly pulled his finger out, still massaging his walls to spread the salve. He pulled out until just his tip was inside and then slowly sunk back into his heat.

Hisoka let out a deep moan, still pushing back against Illumi’s digit. Illumi took this as a good sign, meaning he could continue with his preparation. He pumped his finger in and out of Hisoka a few more times before pulling out completely with a pop. Hisoka whined, shimmying his hips at the empty feeling. Illumi marveled at the way Hisoka’s entrance stay stretched open even after he had removed his finger. He didn’t dilly dally as he reached back for the salve. He stuck two of his fingers in it this time, making sure they were covered in the greasy substance. He rubbed the pads of his fingers together before going back to work.

He pressed both fingers against Hisoka’s hole. There was more resistance this time around, which was to be expected even with his careful stretching. Hisoka grunted above him before he once again felt his muscles expand and give way. Quickly, he pushed his two fingers in before Hisoka relaxed and pulled him in. Hisoka let out a shaky breath, feeling his walls give thanks to the increased girth of Illumi’s two fingers. The first one was always easy, but the second burned slightly even with the healing salve. Illumi didn’t push forward though, giving Hisoka time to adjust to the fingers inside him. He rocked his hips against them, letting them slip even deeper inside him. His breath hitched before he threw his head back against the log, the tension leaving his legs as he focused on how stuffed his entrance was. Illumi carefully rubbed the salve into his walls as he plunged deeper into Hisoka’s passage. He felt the medicine working as he was able to sink into the knuckle a bit faster this time around. In fact, his fingers were so slippery that he could push in a little more until he hit a small bundle of nerves.

Hisoka gripped the grass at his sides so tight that his own knuckles turned white. He let loose a lewd howl, eagerly pushing back against Illumi’s fingers. Illumi was familiar with anatomy and knew he had hit Hisoka’s prostate, but he didn’t expect such a feverish reaction. Hisoka’s stomach flipped, his head swelling as even more pre-cum oozed out of his slit. He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. He was so desperate for Illumi to ram into him that his fingers twitched and his blood itched. His sense of urgency was suddenly back and he was tired of Illumi fingering him. He was more than ready to be pounded now, so he could feel the delightful white hot spasms of pleasure as his long cock pummeled into his prostate.

“I-Illumi,  _ please _ . I’m ready!” he pleaded, but his words fell onto deaf ears.

Illumi wasn’t prepared to shove in just yet. He had only stretched Hisoka with two of his fingers so far. He knew his cock wasn’t as girthy as Hisoka’s, but it was still much bigger than two fingers. He could feel the way Hisoka was quaking around him though, his inner walls brutally clamping down onto him. Illumi hissed, squinting one of his eyes as he went to pull his fingers out slowly. Hisoka whined as loud as he possibly could, collapsing back against the log in dismay as Illumi continued to prepare him despite his protest. Hisoka’s member was scorching hot so much so that he could feel his pulse along his shaft. He shut his eyes, trying hard to even out his breathing. He didn’t want to come prematurely and ruin this glorious moment. Although, if Illumi kept this up, it would be his own fault if he came before the penetration even started; he had warned Illumi to hurry things along.

Illumi knew that Hisoka was teetering on the edge and demanding he fill him to the brim already, so the churning in his stomach would give way to euphoria. He didn’t want Hisoka to accidentally climax with his fingers still prodding around inside him. Sure, Hisoka wouldn’t be able to forget that moment, but it wouldn’t leave him dying for more. He’d more than likely avoid Illumi at all costs if that happened, forever upset that he had denied him the bliss of penetration. With that thought in mind, Illumi decided to step it up a notch, somewhat giving into Hisoka’s wishes. Only the pads of his digits were rubbing against his rim, coaxing that tense muscle to relax. He spread his fingers before plunging back in, going to scissor Hisoka to stretch out his passage even more so. Hisoka made a pitiful sound in the back of his throat, hips bucking to encourage Illumi to slam his fingers in deeper, _ faster _ . Illumi’s eyes narrowed, attempting to concentrate on the task at hand, but it was difficult when Hisoka kept jerking. His fingers were so slick with salve that it was easy for them to bounce out of place with Hisoka’s outbursts.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere like this, Illumi brought his free hand up to grip the base of Hisoka’s cock. Hisoka whimpered as Illumi denied him orgasm. He was somewhat grateful for it seeing as he didn’t want to come, but at the same time, it only heightened his arousal, making him that much more desperate for the actual fucking. His head thrashed from side to side, a permanent blush seeming to stain his cheeks. Illumi sighed in relief when Hisoka’s hips stopped their insistent wiggling. Now, he could get back to work. Didn’t Hisoka realize that he was just prolonging his preparation himself by being so stubborn, or was that what he was going for in the long-run? Illumi didn’t care to try and decipher Hisoka’s motives at the moment. His own erection was agonizing hard in his pants, still trapped in his clothes. He gently ground his hips against the earth, alleviating some of the strain, but not giving himself enough to make him dizzy with pleasure. He went back to focusing on his fingers still stuffed in Hisoka’s entrance.

He pumped them in and out while they were splayed, his soft skin brushing against the ridges of Hisoka’s insides. He deftly massaged his canal whilst pushing his fingers out and then right back together. He felt Hisoka’s ass widen for him as he stretched out his walls. Illumi gingerly twisted his fingers as he scissored, brushing them against his walls like he was tracing the circumference of a circle. He made sure not to stick them in too deep, not wanting to stimulate Hisoka further by touching his prostate. Hisoka’s chest heaved with every breath, his vision hazy as he drunk in the sight of such a domineering Illumi. His face was contorted into one of absolute determination, refusing to give into his desires and fuck him raw. His calloused hand was wrapped firmly around the base of his erection, a constant reminder that he was the one in control here and that Hisoka had to be looked after like a petulant child. He tried ignoring the throbbing of his dick in favor of the way Illumi’s fingers meticulously spread his ass. All he could say was that Illumi’s thrusts better crush him into the ground with how much he was preparing him.

Illumi breathed out shakily, his hair falling over his shoulders as his body trembled. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from doing something drastic himself. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold out much longer after witnessing the way Hisoka’s little hole greedily sucked in his fingers. Reluctantly, he pulled out his digits, leaving Hisoka’s opening cool and empty once more. Hisoka went to cry out in disapproval, however, he choked on his own words as Illumi’s hand firmly stroked his shaft all the way up to his head.

“ _ Behave _ ,” Illumi commanded, and the authoritative tone made Hisoka melt and eagerly nod his head, not wanting to upset his dominant.

Illumi released his tight hold on Hisoka’s base in order to grab the container of salve and dip his final finger in. Originally, he had planned on preparing Hisoka until he was four fingers deep, but that didn’t seem necessary anymore. They were both about ready to bust and lengthening his preparation even more so was only going to lead to trouble; he could only hold Hisoka back for so long. He drenched his finger in the cream, gooey masses sticking to his digit. He placed the salve back off to the side and then leaned back in for one last round. His piercing eyes flickered back up to Hisoka’s, sending him a look that said “don’t come or else”. Hisoka gulped, feeling small under Illumi’s petrifying gaze. He shimmied his hips, ready to be plowed.

“H-Hold my cock again,  _ please _ ,” he begged, believing that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming.

Illumi sighed through his nostrils, curtly nodding his head. He reached his hand out, holding onto the base of Hisoka’s erection, an extra precaution in case Hisoka couldn’t stop himself. He lined this three fingers up to Hisoka’s entrance, drumming against the rim to let Hisoka know he was about to jam them in. His first two fingers fit easily seeing as he had stretched him just moments ago, but the third one had to worm its way in, Hisoka’s tight passage barely letting it past. Hisoka groaned, pushing down on his sphincter to allow Illumi access to his sensitive insides. Illumi shoved his digits in halfway, letting Hisoka’s ring constrict around them, holding him in snugly. He curled his fingers in him, attempting to get Hisoka’s muscles to relax even more. Then, he shallowly began to thrust them, a squelching sound filling their ears. Whimpering at the noise, Hisoka fruitlessly kicked his heels into the ground, wanting something much bigger to fill him instead. Illumi wasn’t deterred by Hisoka’s actions, pumping his fingers as fast as he could without hurting him. He lost himself in the rhythm, not realizing that he was pushing his fingers in deeper and deeper. There was a lightly slapping sound as his fingers moved, Hisoka’s hole stretching in and out with them. He only noticed how hard he was thrusting when he accidentally pounded into Hisoka’s prostate once again.

A guttural scream ripped from Hisoka’s throat as he wantonly pressed his ass back against Illumi’s hand. Reacting quickly, Illumi squeezed the base of Hisoka’s cock even tighter to keep him from spilling his seed. Hisoka practically sobbed as he was unable to climax, his arousal going back to a dull ache as he plateaued. Illumi sighed in relief, thankful that he had listened to Hisoka’s plea and held onto him again. He screwed his fingers into Hisoka’s heated passage one last time before gradually pulling all three of them out with a faint pop. Hisoka’s hole wearily expanded and contracted around nothing as if begging for Illumi to fill it up again. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Illumi’s face. He squeezed Hisoka’s erection one more time before releasing it altogether. He straightened, going to kneel before him. He shook out his hand, wanting to get rid of the sticky salve still clinging to him. Hisoka whined for him, pushing himself further down the log, spreading his legs out as far as they would go. He looked up at Illumi with cloudy eyes, a vivid red blush, and a prominent pout. It was enough to make his knees weak and his stomach bubble.

Illumi wasted no time in taking off the rest of his clothes. His cock was aching, pleading to be let out. He hastily shuffled out of his pants and then yanked down his own boxers with a loud sigh. He threw his head back, closing his eyes as he reached down to give it a few tentative strokes. His own hand felt strange on his sensitive skin, but he hoped this new sensation would feel a thousand times better. He used his hand to assuage some of his pain, inadvertently giving Hisoka a show. Hisoka salivated over Illumi’s slender member, captivated by its sleek curve. Illumi wasn’t thick, but his dick seemed long enough to tap his prostate on the first thrust. Hisoka pinched his own cheeks as he pulled them apart as much as he could, lightly stretching out his asshole. He keened in the back of his throat, watery eyes gazing up at Illumi. There was a pressure in his chest, a deep need for Illumi to take as he pleased. He had never felt so desperate before, so eager and impatient. He hadn’t felt this submissive in a long time, but he was more than content to lay back and enjoy whatever Illumi gave him.

Feeling temporarily sated, Illumi let go of his cock. It bounced before settling into place up against his lean stomach. He kicked off his pants and boxers before scooting forward towards Hisoka. His thin lips curled into a small smile as he looked down at his needy little baby. He cooed at him, teasing him by moving closer as if he was about to line himself up before reaching back down for the salve instead. Hisoka whined meekly, but watched with hungry eyes as Illumi coated his lengthy erection in the rest of the salve. Illumi made sure his member was covered from his sack all the way up to his tip, wanting a smooth impalement. He stroked his dick to spread the salve, twisting his wrist when he reached the head, causing him to hiss. He flung the now empty container of salve off to the side, his ravenous eyes locking onto Hisoka. Hisoka felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widening at the intense look Illumi was sending his way. He writhed, eyes tearing away from Illumi’s own in submission.

Illumi moved closer, his hands reaching out to grab onto Hisoka’s wide hips. He lifted Hisoka’s lower body slightly off the ground, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his pelvis. Hisoka gulped, his heart hammering away as he realized he was finally going to get what he had been craving this whole time. His member pulsed, a shudder racking his frame. His nails sunk into his cheeks as he still held them apart for Illumi. His rosy blush spread to the tips of his ears, his stomach doing somersaults as the moment of truth approached. Illumi adjusted his hips, lining the tip of his dick up with Hisoka’s quivering hole. He lightly pushed against it, Hisoka’s muscles stretching the tiniest bit. Hisoka gasped sharply when he felt the weight of Illumi’s cock press into him, diffusing into a series of whimpers as his arousal spiked. He heard Illumi chuckle above him, a deep and dark sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Hisoka went to look up at him, but made a muffled sound when Illumi abruptly leaned down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss. Hisoka feverishly pressed into it, the sweetness of the action making him light-headed. He was enveloped by Illumi’s warmth, protected in his strong embrace. He slowly parted his lips, wanting Illumi to delve in deeper when Illumi suddenly took the plunge and began to gradually sink his slim cock into him.

Hisoka cried out into their kiss, Illumi effectively swallowing down any sound he made. His grip on Hisoka’s hips became bruising as he felt his outer ring of muscles give way and let his mushroom head squeeze through. Hisoka flexed his muscles down there, holding it to allow Illumi’s shaft inside. He slowly relaxed himself, moaning when his hole clamped around Illumi’s member, giving him an extra little push in. All Illumi could think about was how incredibly tight Hisoka still was despite his methodical fingering. There was absolutely no way he would have been able to push his tip in much less sheathe himself inside Hisoka without any preparation at all. Hisoka’s walls clung to him as pushed himself in, his ridges brushing against Illumi’s heated flesh, sending tiny sparks up his shaft. The heat in the pit of his stomach wavered and it took everything he had not to slam himself in. Hisoka began to frantically suck on his bottom lip, probably needing something to focus on instead of the ecstasy coursing through his veins. Illumi let him do as he pleased, too enthralled by the current bliss he was feeling as he sunk deeper and deeper into Hisoka’s heat. His face was scrunched up as he slid his way inside, the curve of his length following the twists and turns of Hisoka’s canal. Finally, Illumi’s balls smacked against his cheeks, his head poking against that small bundle of nerves.

Hisoka couldn’t take it anymore. He violently pulled away from Illumi with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment until it snapped. He rested his head back against the log as a long moan escaped past his lips. He released his hold on his own cheeks, letting his mounds engulf the rest of Illumi’s groin. His hands slid up the backs of his own thighs, going to grip himself behind his knees to keep himself spread for Illumi. A whine tumbled from his mouth as he pulled his legs back against his chest, putting himself out on full display for Illumi. Illumi took in a shuddery breath as he at last sheathed himself within Hisoka. He looked down, the heat in his gut simmering when he saw his own cock buried in Hisoka’s ass. His length twitched and he pressed his hips in just a bit further to press harder into Hisoka’s prostate. Hisoka’s nails sank into his skin, his teeth clenched as he held himself back. He wasn’t ready to climax just yet, though, he was close. Hazy golden irises looked up into Illumi’s smoldering black eyes, his long hair acting like a tunnel, funneling Hisoka’s gaze straight to Illumi’s sublime face. His lips quivered for a moment before he was able to speak.

“Illu...Illu  _ move _ .” He shimmied his hips, letting out a big pant. He was finally complete. All he needed was for Illumi to pound him into the ground, relieve him of the knot in his chest, and smother him in all his affection. He realized now more than ever that he wasn’t just craving sexual gratification from Illumi anymore. The odd feeling in his chest was caused not just by an urgency to fuck, but by an urgency to be with the one he  _ loved _ . His epiphany only made him that much more wanton, and he mewled as he tried to push back against Illumi’s dick, willing to do anything to entice the other to start his thrusting.

Illumi was trying to catch his breath as being intimately connected to Hisoka had overwhelmed him. His cock was throbbing against his walls, demanding that he start his thrusting just as Hisoka wanted him to. However, he wanted to cherish this moment for just a minute longer, knowing that the second he started slamming in and out of Hisoka, he wouldn’t be able to appreciate him, lost in his pursuit of pleasure. His eyes roamed down Hisoka’s frame from his dark red face to his toned muscles to his weeping erection. Illumi’s tongue darted out to lick at his suddenly parched lips. He tapped his fingers against Hisoka’s hips, getting himself ready for what was to come. Hisoka seemed to pick up on his cue, knowing exactly what’s about to happen; his eyes appeared to shimmer with glee. Illumi huffed, straightening out his back to begin to pull his hips back, and Hisoka held his breath. But then, Illumi deflated and didn’t move after all. Instead, he grinned down at Hisoka, an actual cheek bulging smile that made Hisoka’s heart jump into his throat.

“Hisoka...you’re so beautiful,” Illumi whispered and then he was off.

A blissful shriek escaped Hisoka’s powerful lungs as Illumi  _ finally  _ swiftly pulled out of him, leaving only his head inside. Hisoka didn’t even have time to truly comprehend Illumi’s words as his very world was rocked. Illumi grunted as he pulled out, his hair jostling. He didn’t hesitate, going to thrust right back in all the way to the hilt, giving Hisoka exactly what he wished for. Just as he had anticipated, Illumi’s long cock was able to jab his prostate in one fell swoop, pressing so hard into it that Hisoka saw stars in his vision. Illumi’s biceps flexed as he exerted as much power as he could into his thrusts, not wanting to disappoint. His goal was to leave Hisoka wanting more and the only way to do that was to leave a mark  _ literally _ . He eyed the dark hickey on Hisoka’s throat, remembering that now that he had sunk inside him, Hisoka would be his forevermore. He was officially claiming him as his own and no one else would ever be able to touch him in such a way, or they would incur his vicious wrath. A growl rumbled forth from Illumi’s chest as he was determined to keep Hisoka his for the rest of their natural-born lives.

As soon as Illumi had gotten a taste of Hisoka, he lost himself to his inhibitions as he knew he would. Driving into that slick yet tight passage was a divine feeling that he couldn’t quite describe. It was beyond any earthly plane, the action transcending into heavenly. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to that sacred realm of ethereal passion. Illumi’s hips had at last set a fast rhythm as he pistoned in and out of Hisoka’s ass, not even giving Hisoka a second to breathe. He knew he was going to leave handprints on Hisoka’s hips, just another reminder that he was now  _ his _ . His sack slapped against Hisoka’s fat cheeks, the sound egging him on. Hisoka’s mouth was agape as he attempted to stay conscious. Illumi was thrusting him into hard and fast, exactly what he wanted. Weakly, he tried to push himself back against Illumi when he shoved in, matching his intense rhythm. The slapping became that much louder, echoing throughout the small clearing they were in. Illumi angled Hisoka’s hips up higher, effectively allowing him to slip in deeper. He pummeled Hisoka’s sweet spot over and over, each thrust sending hot white flashes of pleasure up his spine.

Both of their cores were beginning to heat up as they continued. Illumi’s mind was entirely blank, completely consumed by the primal urge to dick Hisoka down. His cock was slipping in and out of him so easily that he wasn’t even worried around hurting him anymore. The only thing either of them was feeling right now was utter ecstasy. Illumi never knew that something could feel  _ this  _ good, and Hisoka had never had such a caring yet ruthless partner. It was a new experience for the both of them, each relishing in the short time they had with one another. Every time Illumi rammed back into him, Hisoka felt that pit in his chest lessen. Illumi was putting out the raging inferno in his stomach, bringing him closer and closer to the brink, and he knew that this time, Illumi wouldn’t be holding the base of his cock to keep him from spewing. Hisoka was as vocal as they came and he was sure that a few of the other entrants would be able to hear his heated cries. Yet, if anyone dared ventured close enough and interrupted their love-making, they would  _ happily  _ welcome the scorching flames of Hell once they were done with them.

If possible, Illumi’s pace seemed to quicken as he felt a strange pressure mounting in his pubic area. He assumed it was the tell-tale sign that he was getting closer to orgasm. He had never ejaculated in his life and he was excited to feel the rapturous sensation of climax. Albeit the repetitive nature, Illumi couldn’t help but want more and more of Hisoka. His thrusts didn’t slow in the slightest, wanting to fuck him into the very ground. Hisoka held onto himself for dear life as he was subjected to Illumi’s merciless pounding. His own pre-cum was smearing onto his stomach from the way his erection bounced whenever Illumi drove back into him. A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies from the blistering sun and their overexertion. Although, Illumi didn’t feel tired at all as if he could plunder Hisoka until the end of time. Hisoka, on the other hand, was growing weary, his body aching from being in such a compromising position and from having to endure Illumi’s assault. Illumi released a low moan of his own, the sound so sweet in Hisoka’s ears that his breath hitched and he almost came on the spot. Illumi began to pant overtop of him, hunching forward as he felt the heat in his gut begin to coil. His member became as stiff as it had ever been within Hisoka’s passage. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Riled up by the constricting warmth in his stomach, Illumi took in a deep breath before bucking into Hisoka as hard as he possibly could. Each slam of his hips was enough to push Hisoka’s whole body forward, rubbing his head up against the rough log. Hisoka didn’t seem to mind, though, as he screamed louder, ready for Illumi to come deep within him. The drag of Hisoka’s walls against his cock made it difficult for Illumi to go any faster, but the tugging sensation was enough to heighten his pleasure. His jaw was clenched, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on fucking the living daylights out of Hisoka. This was his moment to shine. He only had a few more minutes to leave an impression on Hisoka, to make him want to come back again and again for more of his impassioned love-making. He felt his core tense as a final spike of arousal shot through his shaft. He concentrated on the way Hisoka’s hole stretched out for his length each and every time he snapped back in. Hisoka himself was a blubbering mess, unable to form a coherent word anymore. All he knew in that moment was the profound feeling Illumi was giving to him. Drool oozed out of the corner of his mouth, his vision becoming black around the edges. He mewled, blinking rapidly in order to see Illumi’s angelic face; he wanted to come to the image of his first  _ true  _ love. Illumi struck his prostate again, the burning pleasure radiating from the base of his cock all the way to the very tip, and in that moment, he knew it was time.

He heaved, trying his damndest to speak before it was too late. “ _ Illu _ ! Illu, I’m g-gonna come!”

That needy exclamation was the final straw for Illumi. He moaned far louder than Hisoka thought he ever would and then snapped his hips all the way into Hisoka. Hisoka was sure the two of them were going to come right then and there, but it wasn’t quite time. Illumi kept himself pressed against his prostate, only pulling out halfway now in order to deeply thrust into him. A throaty scream tore its way out of Hisoka’s throat as his shaking irises focused on Illumi’s porcelain face. Illumi felt a shudder run down his spine, the heat collecting in his stomach practically consuming him from the inside out. He gave a few more shallow bucks before impaling his head into Hisoka’s sweet spot, pushing into it as hard as he possibly could and not letting up. Hisoka came with a carnal shriek, strings of thick white cum spurting across his chest and stomach.

Although Illumi was trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand and not spill his seed so soon, he couldn’t help but admire Hisoka’s gorgeous visage as he completely let go. His head was thrown back, chest heaving, cum splattering all over his body, legs spread and trembling, and muscles clearly overworked. If anything, that image only made it that much harder for Illumi to hold back his own release. He felt an intense coiling in his gut, almost close to cramping. Since Hisoka had orgasmed, his passage became that much tighter, his muscles clenching and clamping down onto his member. Illumi ground his teeth, trying to keep it together. He deeply thrusted into Hisoka’s prostate once then twice before he was forced to succumb to his own limits. He let out a heavy gasp as he shot his load deep within Hisoka’s walls. His warm cum splashed against Hisoka’s bundle of nerves, sending a violent spasm up Hisoka’s spine. He moaned throatily, rolling his hips as his afterglow began to wash over him. Illumi’s vision went completely white for a few moments and he felt like he had been on another plane of existence entirely when he climaxed.

Illumi stayed hunched over top of Hisoka as he caught his breath, rapidly blinking to clear his hazy vision. Hisoka mewled weakly, relishing in the blissful feeling of still being filled when his body was overly sensitive after ejaculation. Not only was Illumi’s slender cock still crammed into him, but his cum was effectively trapped deep inside him, creating a pressure within him that was stimulating his tired frame. Hisoka sighed dreamily, relaxing against the log as he awaited that bittersweet moment when Illumi would finally pull out. Illumi was still reeling from his first orgasm; he never knew that he was capable of experiencing such intense amounts of pleasure. It made him want to do this again and again until Hisoka couldn’t scream for him anymore. As that tidal wave of euphoria died down, however, he realized how uncomfortable it was to have his flaccid dick still inside Hisoka. With a grunt, he pulled himself out in one go, a squelching pop filling their ears as they separated. Hisoka whined before biting down on his bottom lip. He settled himself back down onto the grass in a more manageable position. Illumi gently shook his head, still trying to come down from his high.

At last, he seemed to regain his vision and he no longer felt like his head was in the clouds. His surroundings became painstakingly clear once again like the scorching sun searing his exposed back and the loud chirps and calls of the animals in the forest. He focused his attention back on Hisoka, his hips jerking of their own accord when he saw that Hisoka’s hole was still stretched and gaping just for him. He saw the abused pink flesh of Hisoka’s passage and the sight was tempting him so much so that he debated simply shoving in once more. He heard Hisoka moan again and his eyes flickered up to him, but his head was still thrown back against the log. His hands were still behind his knees, keeping his legs spread and up in the air. Illumi wondered why he would remain in such a position, but his question was quickly answered. 

Hisoka gasped sharply, a visible shudder racking his frame before Illumi’s thick cum began to ooze out of his stretched hole. Illumi’s lips parted in awe as he watched his own essence dribble out of Hisoka. It slid down and coated his cheeks before eventually landing on the grass below. He saw the way Hisoka’s canal expanded as he strained to push the rest of it out. A few more drops of his cum cascaded over the rim of Hisoka’s hole before he finally relaxed. He let go of his legs, letting them rest on the ground, but he still kept them spread, enjoying the attention he was getting from Illumi. He wiggled his hips, loving the sensation of being filled with his seed and then expelling as a last little show. He almost made him want to go again, but he wasn’t sure if Illumi would be up for that so soon considering that had been his first climax.

He smiled up at Illumi with his disheveled hair and flushed face. That had been everything he had hoped for and  _ more _ . He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He remembered the epiphany he had had while Illumi had been pounding into him. He  _ loved  _ him. He really did. The way he had felt just now only proved that. And while in the long-run he didn’t think love was a good idea, he was content to admit it for now as he relished in the afterglow of their passionate session.

“Illumi...I think I...I love you.”

Illumi hadn’t been expecting those words to tumble forth from Hisoka’s mouth, but he wasn’t complaining at all. His eyes widened just a fraction more than usual and then a tiny smile of his own spread across his face. He leaned down to press their foreheads together, basking in Hisoka’s warmth. It seemed like Hisoka would be interested in coming back to him for round after round. He had succeeded in making Hisoka  _ his  _ forevermore.

Mission accomplished.

“I love you too.”

And whilst the two of them reveled in that newfound feeling, an embarrassed and frightened Gon slowly uncovered his ears, taking a risky peek out of the bush he had been hiding in since the start, glad it was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you girls have been struggling in your own personal lives recently, so I hope this little fic manages to brighten your day :) Thank you both so much for everything you've done for me and will do for me down the road. I couldn't have asked for better friends <3 
> 
> To anyone else reading this, I hope you enjoyed the sweet and fluffy hisoillu smut! 
> 
> Of course, if you'd like to see something similar to this work or if you'd like to see me write another Mystic Messenger fic sooner, remember to check out my Tumblr or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> If I do not respond to your message on my writing account, please send me a message on my main account! I will be able to see the notification right away!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
